Nobility of Baldur's Gate
The nobility of Baldur's Gate, collectively referred to as the patriar or patriar families, were those families that composed the city's aristocracy. List of Patriar Families * Belt—This family bred and sold horses to the traders of the Sword Coast. * Bormul—The Baldurian branch of the Bormul family held investments in silver mines and vineyards. They shared lineage with the Amnian family of the same name. * Caldwell—One of the city's oldest and richest families. * Dlusker—A family that was widely snubbed and held in low-regard, as of the 1490s DR. * Durinbold—The Baldurian Durinbolds owed their wealth to the vast herds of sheep they owned. * Eltan—These aristocrats descended from the famous Grand Duke Eltan, who founded the Flaming Fist mercenary company. * Eomane—Surprisingly enough, this family owned whale- and fish-oil manufactories along with the perfumery that produced the most in-demand scents in all of Baldur's Gate. * Gist—This family dominated the production of various dyes within the city. * Guthmere—The owner of a Baldurian butchery along with a number of tanneries. * Hhune—Originating from the realm of Tethyr, the Hhune family married into the Baldurian patriar and maintained strong ties within the secretive Knights of the Shield. * Hlath—These nobles were known for both the cafes they owned as well the great gambling debts they incurred. * Hullhollyn—This merchant family owned a fleet of ships based in the Gray Harbor. * Irlentree—Merchants as well, the Irlentrees were notable members of the city's Merchant's League. * Jannath—The family of wealthy mine-owners once sat a Grand Duchess upon the Council of Four. * Jhasso—This family was named after the Baldurian merchant who helped found the long-standing Seven Suns Trading Coster. * Linnacker—Like so many other patriar families, the Linnackers held investments in other lands; they owned gem mines in the southern realm of Tethyr. * Miyar—Another family with ties to the Merchant's League, they controlled many businesses related to the repair and resupply of wagons that came into Baldur's Gate. * Nurthammas—These Baldurian nobles owned a number of businesses that supplied ships, readying them for long trips at sea. * Oathoon—They imported a variety of quality wine and fine spirits into the city. * Oberon—A noble family that owned many of the dry docks situated within Gray Harbor. * Provoss—While previously well-off, the Provoss family became near-destitute after the loss of their cattle herds. * Ravenshade—This family made their wealth trading in precious gems and fine jewelry. * Rillyn—Known as wise investors and moneylenders, the Rillyns used guild-sponsored enforcers to collect their debts. * Sashenstar—One of the city's most well-known patriar families, the Sashenstars owned multiple investments and businesses and were members of the Merchant's League. * Shattershield—The only non-human patriar family, the forebears of these dwarves undertook the original construction of Balduran's famous city wall. * Tillerturn—Along with being prominent landowners and renters, this family of nobles traced their lineage back to the original four Dukes that founded Baldur's Gate. * Vammas—This mercantile family controlled much of the trade between Baldur's Gate and the ports of Chult. * Vannath—Recently married into the Baldurian patriar, the Vannath family originated from Neverwinter but fled the city following the siege of 1479 DR. * Vanthampur—Interestingly enough, this family owed their success to the service of civic engineering that they provided for the city. * Whitburn—This family was notable for the slate quarry they owned, which was located some ways east of the city. Appendix References Category:Lists Category:Lists of houses